


Do No Evil: Postcard

by pineappleoracle



Series: Do No Evil AU [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bendy's origin in this au, Do No Evil AU, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2019, Stream of Consciousness, about a child dealing with family issues, if thats the right tag even, it's little kiddo Sam having a bunch of thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappleoracle/pseuds/pineappleoracle
Summary: Thoughts on a postcard and life (by a seven years old kid).





	Do No Evil: Postcard

Sam looks at the postcard. Turns it over in his hands. One side a picture of the skyline of New York. The other, small blocky writing. Addressed to him. He knows exactly by who. Only a few lines, talking about work, asking him how he is, greet the others from me. At the bottom, crossed out once and then written again, "Miss you.". Signed with 'Tommy Stein', before that 'Dad' crossed out. A sen-ti-ment Sam can understand. Probably. People often said things must be hard for him to understand since he's so young. But Granny and Joey and Hen- Dad always tell him he's very smart and "handling this well". They always say that last part when they think he's not listening thought. But he has "very sharp ears", as Joey said when Sam asked him what he's handling so well.

Maybe he could write his... Tommy a letter back and tell him how things are here? He'll have to ask Joey or Granny or _Dad_ for help with it, he's not that good at writing yet. Joey only started teaching him a few weeks ago, "so they both aren't too bored while Henry and Alicia are away working". Learning to read was easy, Dad and Joey and Granny always practiced with him during bedtime stories.

Dad said he'd start teaching Sam math soon too. Joey can’t do that, he said that his brain doesn’t like numbers and always makes them dance so he can’t read them. The dancing numbers sounded funny, but then when he tried to look at the big ones in a math textbook Sam just found them annoying. Dancing away on the page when he's trying to learn!

Oh, he should also draw on the card, to show Tommy the cartoons Dad and Joey always work on together when Dad isn't at work. And often Joey also draws when he's home with just Sam. He and Dad have already shown him a lot about Animation. He wants to be like them when he's big! Or not so big, Grandma said everybody in the Stein family is short. But Joey is tall and he's family, so maybe Sam will get tall too!

He should go find his pens and drawing paper, so he can draw the little devil character that Dad made for drawing comics about funny tricks and pranks Sam has done. So far, the character doesn’t have a real name, they're just calling him 'Little Devil Darling' after Joey's nickname for Sam. Sam hopes they'll find the little guy a name soon, he really likes him! And the way Dad and Joey draw him, all stretchy and bendy! He'll draw him now and once Joey is done making lunch he'll ask him to help with writing and mailing the letter to Tommy. He's still sad he decided he can’t be his dad anymore, but it’s nice here as well.

Oh, he should draw the bendy little demon in the garden, they didn’t have one back in New York!


End file.
